


My Dad the Keyblade Master- KH3 Edition

by 13Shadowpixies



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Literal world building, Post canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora died, Support group for the Princesses, Uncle Scrooge is his own tag, What came after, just about everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: With everyone coming to terms with Sora staying 'dead', this is the story of what came after. What does one do when there's no point to world secrecy anymore and an enterprising Scrooge gets ideas?
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	My Dad the Keyblade Master- KH3 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried to edit the other, but required far too many changes to be comfortable!
> 
> Total overhaul of the other with Sora staying dead instead of Kairi (due to KH3 reasons) and from Clairy's (OC) POV.

My name is Clairy.

I’m 10 years old with blue eyes and long blonde hair. I live with my mom and dad in a huge Mansion outside of Twilight Town.

The Mansion was abandoned for a long time and was rumored to be haunted (by my mom!) and then there was that mystery of dad showing up in that photo. The townsfolk, when told by Hayner, Pence and Olette what really went on there, affectionately referred to them as our Ghosts. Every town has its local legends and both mom and dad were Twilight Towns’.

But that’s not where the legend ended.

In the Manson there was a spot where a broken model other the Train Station used to be. It was replaced with small statues of Sora, Donald Goofy and Jiminy. 

Everyone remembered them saving the town from the Heartless and Nobody that kept showing up back then.

It was made in Sora’s honor when his friends finally acknowledged he wasn’t coming home.

Mom's old Sketchbooks of Sora were kept in a safe in the White Room when the only new drawings she made were of aunt Kairi. Kairi’s drawings now scattered the room as a way to keep in touch with her Somebody. Her last connection to Sora.

Dad hugged her for a long time when she came to terms with Sora’s memories no longer being sketched.

A faded doodle of a little girl version of mom and Sora holding hands in front of a meteor shower is framed on the table in there, right next to a doodle of an older Sora in red standing next to dad in a black coat.

They both miss him.


End file.
